


【Q柱】枝垂櫻水母

by kuratan_1582



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 5





	【Q柱】枝垂櫻水母

其實池昌民是想要堵住他所有感官的。

但池昌民還是把耳塞拿掉，好讓不安趁隙而入，李柱延在完全的黑暗中聽從他的命令。  
他扶著李柱延的下巴，手指輕輕摩擦過綁在他雙眼上的不透光黑布，再往下摸是浮誇的、繫著鈴鐺的白色蕾絲項圈，掌心被他來不及吞下的口水沾溼；無論教李柱延多少次，他永遠都不得要領，不是讓牙齒撞來撞去，就是不知該怎麼用舌頭，一點都不舒服，但池昌民倒也不是為了舒服才讓他口交的。

往喉嚨深處塞進去時，李柱延的淚水浸濕了黑布，脖子上的鈴鐺隨之晃動，發出微弱的呻吟，本能地想把池昌民推開時，被綁在背後的雙手只能無助地扭動；今天他幫李柱延綁的是反向祈禱縛，是一種將手肘以下都反背在背後的繩縛，讓柔軟的李柱延維持這個姿勢並不困難，但複雜的綁法花了池昌民一點時間。  
池昌民惋惜著李柱延看不到自己笑顏逐開的表情，他扯住李柱延的頭髮，讓他把陰莖吐出來。

李柱延狼狽地喘氣，突然感受不到池昌民的存在讓他慌張起來，他艱難地挪動膝蓋尋找他，池昌民按住他的肩膀。

上過蜜蠟的麻繩讓李柱延散發薰衣草甜味，紫色繩子錯綜複雜地緊繞顫抖的白襯衫，什麼也沒有穿的下半身被流出來的潤滑液沾濕，象徵所有權的蕾絲項圈勒住雪白的脖子。  
池昌民太喜歡今天的他了，以至於捨不得替他解開繩縛，但為了不讓他受傷，過沒多久李柱延的雙手無力垂下，他如釋重負地往後躺下，倒在床上。

◆

此時會溫柔擁抱他的只有這張白色床單。  
李柱延知道池昌民不會讓他休息，因此就連數秒的空隙都算奢侈，池昌民很快就壓了上來。任誰都應該討厭的，但李柱延卻無法打從內心討厭，讓他這麼疼痛也好、尊嚴和聲音和名字都被抹去也好，池昌民的隨心所欲他都好好地吞下去了，因為他很柔軟，所以沒什麼困難的。

「腿張開。」他聽見池昌民帶著少年稚氣的聲音說。「自己抱著。」

和「不准射出來」或是在浴室的鏡子前的「想聽柱延喵喵叫」相比，並不是什麼特別的命令，但失去視覺後池昌民那無害的嗓音更加鮮明，聽上去分明不是該欺負人的角色，他卻得任由他擺布；李柱延的臉頰熱起來，他猶豫了一下，緩緩地抬起腿、雙手固定在大腿上。  
停止在這個姿勢後，卻什麼也沒有發生，李柱延只能聽到自己不穩的呼吸在耳邊，感受不到同在一張床上的池昌民有任何動靜。

昌民在做什麼？李柱延只能依賴想像，池昌民也許就那樣坐在他面前，他用怎麼樣的表情盯著自己看？用什麼樣的眼神嘲笑自己？  
不過幾分鐘的等待讓李柱延幾乎要哭出來。他無法問、無法拿下黑布、甚至無法確認池昌民還在不在身邊，抬高太久抽動的腳尖出賣了他的恐懼，鼻間吸入的薰衣草香似乎快要燒焦，他緊咬下唇，想要快點從這個姿勢中解脫，但若池昌民還在這裡，看見他違反命令的話會有更嚴重的懲罰。李柱延明明害怕著，充血的陰莖卻消退不下來。

好不容易聽見池昌民輕盈的笑聲，連放心下來的時間也沒有，後穴立刻被勃起的陰莖塞滿，李柱延仰起脖子，哭喊與淚水一起落下來，池昌民操得他項圈上的鈴鐺不停作響，意識模糊的李柱延不知道自己什麼時候已經射了，精液黏稠地從肚子上流下來，無法控制的快感緊緊拴住雙腿，他脫力的雙手快要握不住自己的大腿，讓他忍不住喊出池昌民的名字、要他快點停止。

「腿可以再張得更開吧？」池昌民故意無視李柱延的請求，處罰似的用力插入好幾下，讓李柱延發出淫靡的聲音。「是柱延的話做得到吧？我在節目上看到了。」  
池昌民拉扯他的右腿，李柱延慌張地拼命搖頭，「不行、啊！」  
一邊被侵犯、右腳被壓向身體到了極限，池昌民撈起他的手，要他抱住自己已經完全劈開的腳；彷彿讀到李柱延的恐懼，池昌民一下子解開他臉上的黑布，讓他看自己正在用多羞恥的姿勢被操，李柱延能夠清楚看見池昌民是怎麼進出他的身體，他嗚嗚哭著閉上雙眼。  
「太漂亮了，柱延，你果然是最棒的。」池昌民笑著掐住李柱延滿是淚水的臉頰，逼他細長且濕潤的眼睛直視自己。「但是柱延啊，你剛才是不是叫了昌民？」  
「——對不起，主人，對不起，我不是故意的——啊啊！」

前列腺高潮讓他的身體抽動不止，黏答答的腹部好像又沾上了什麼，體內的陰莖卻絲毫不知疲倦，一邊高潮一邊持續的抽插讓李柱延的雙腿快要脫力，但只要他稍微彎曲膝蓋，馬上就會被池昌民壓直。  
「我還沒說可以放下。」他稚嫩的聲音裡沒有一絲玩笑意味，李柱延只能死死抱著右腿，他試圖保持順從，但愈是讓池昌民看見他忍耐的模樣，池昌民就更是刻意刺激他所有敏感部位，硬挺的乳頭被隔著襯衫使勁搓揉，讓李柱延的意識幾乎要和身體分離、無法克制向他求饒。

「嗯……主人、不行了、啊、真的不行了、主人……」  
「為什麼？我現在特別允許你可以盡情地射精。」  
「會、那個、嗚——」  
知道他要說什麼的池昌民被難以言喻的滿足感貫穿。「又想尿了？說過不可以在床上尿出來哦。」  
「是、主人……哈啊、」 

池昌民見他努力忍耐的表情，右腳也似乎是已經習慣了的固定著大開的姿勢，不再彎下；雖然他從不厭煩李柱延被他操到失禁的可愛模樣，但他想今天該到此為止了。

◆

他已經被洗乾淨了。回過神來，李柱延正在撫摸自己乾燥溫暖的手臂，他被換上毛絨絨的睡衣，一切平靜地彷彿剛才的折磨只是一場幻覺。

浴室的水聲停了下來，李柱延愣愣地望著從浴室走出來的池昌民，再被撈進對方懷裡，他已經耗盡體力，沒有多想什麼便放鬆地枕在池昌民身上，沐浴乳溫熱的香氣環繞他，池昌民的手放在他的大腿內側，「沒有受傷吧？」「嗯。」「那就好。抱歉，不該突然這麼做的。」「什麼？」「要是受傷就不好了。」李柱延抬頭看池昌民，搖搖頭。「每天練習前都會拉筋的，已經習慣了。」他頓了一下。「你不用道歉。」

池昌民沒再接話，他沉默地摸起李柱延的頭髮，李柱延被他摸得昏昏欲睡。明天一早就有通告，他閉上眼睛，不再想剛才的事，打算在兩人僅剩的時間裡好好休息。

半夢半醒中，李柱延聽見池昌民好像在講電話，他講了一些自己沒喝過的咖啡豆名稱，大概是在談工作，安靜的空間裡可以聽到電話那一頭的男生聲音，李柱延想專注在他們的對話上，意識的訊號卻斷斷續續，就連時間的流逝也無法計算；那個人不知為何，問了句「你和誰待在一起嗎？」，難道他在床上翻來覆去的聲音也傳過去了嗎？李柱延模糊地想，然後聽見池昌民說：「沒有，我一個人。」

池昌民放在自己頭上的手仍規律、緩慢地撫摸著他。李柱延沒有翻身，也沒有睜開眼，他以為他會因為這句話而驚醒，但夢境卻執迷不悟地把他拉回去，彷彿潛意識比本人更早知道池昌民會這麼說。  
池昌民的手離開頭部，放到脖子上，李柱延這才想起項圈還戴著，也許傳到電話那頭的是細碎的鈴鐺聲。

池昌民確實是一個人。他必須是一個人。夢裡陌生的粉髮少年對李柱延低語。兩人之間不對等的關係是不存在的。對話聲戛然而止，池昌民溫柔地重新抱住他，細雨似的親吻落在他標緻的臉上，輕得像是在對待易碎品。  
李柱延了解這些行為意味著什麼，扮演主人的角色必須維持情感的平衡，在懸崖的邊緣保護他的靈魂。他知道池昌民其實無時無刻在控制自己不摔壞李柱延。

夢裡的少年不笑了，血腥色在他身上蔓延開來，大大睜開的雙眼流露恐懼，令人討厭的聲音開始飄散，李柱延皺起眉頭。好像又要做惡夢了啊。


End file.
